Una última vez
by Makoslash
Summary: Hiro visita el Tadashi Hamada Hall para el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, al tiempo que lidia con los sentimientos que alberga por él, se le dará la oportunidad de encontrarse con él una vez más. Una última vez.


Hiro caminó entre las modernas paredes del Tadashi Hamada Hall, mientras el sonido de sus pasos hacía eco en sus oídos. La recepción olía a limpio y una luz tenue iluminaba la entrada, proyectando sombras sobre los largos sillones y los grandes ventanales que, más que ventanas, parecían espejos, reflejando todo el interior con un aire espectral. Ya era bien entrada la noche y el lugar estaba completamente vacío, solo Hiro había obtenido el permiso para estar allí, en una fecha tan dolorosa como el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, en el mismo lugar donde él había respirado por última vez. Los médicos que examinaron los ennegrecidos restos del cuerpo dictaminaron que tuvo una muerta rápida en la explosión, sin tiempo para sufrir. Pero eso no era consuelo ni de lejos y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía como la tristeza le anudaba la garganta, asimismo que una valentía, un coraje inimaginable lo llenaba, porque mientras tuviera vida, mientras luchase, el deseo de Tadashi no se perdería. Nunca se recuperaría del todo de esa herida y lo sabía, pero su hermano habría querido que lo superase, que intentase vivir su vida lo mejor posible. Utilizando esa "brillante mente suya" para ayudar a los demás.

Rio tristemente, mientras los recuerdos lo invadían. Desde pequeño Tadashi lo protegió, estuvo a su lado y jugó con él, que siempre fue diferente a los demás niños, más inteligente, más maduro y más… solitario, pero él lo compensaba, riéndose juntos, construyendo cosas. Especialmente robots, que fueron la pasión de ambos durante muchos años. Siempre con esa sonrisa tan amable y desinteresada, Hiro jamás oyó una queja salir de los labios de su hermano al tener que cuidarlo, porque, más que cualquier otra cosa, fue su amigo. Un modelo a seguir. Sin él, no sabía que sería de sí mismo en ese momento. Quería pensar que Tadashi estaría orgulloso de él si lo viese en ese instante, trabajando en pos del futuro, salvando gente como un héroe. Observó nostálgicamente la gorra de su hermano que había traído consigo, acariciando el logo. Era una de las pocas cosas que quedaban de él.

Pero tenía un secreto, una terrible verdad que antes no comprendía, pero que el tiempo y el dolor hicieron evidente. Una parte de sí mismo que estuvo evitando y negando, cuestionando su salud mental. Hiro amaba demasiado a Tadashi. Más que como hermano, más que como amigo… estaba enamorado de él. Aún recordaba como su simple tacto, su sonrisa amplia y reconfortante, lo dejaban sin aliento, hacían florecer una extraña calidez en su interior. También como se ponía irritable y de mal humor cuando salía con sus amigos, dejándolo solo en casa, mientras el monstruo de los celos le comía las entrañas. Todo eso cobró sentido como una arrolladora realidad. Pero él ya lo había superado ¿cierto? Sólo era un estúpido amor adolescente, si incluso había un chico en la universidad que le gustaba…

Sabía que a Tadashi sus sentimientos le darían asco, pensaría que era un pervertido, sintiendo lo que sentía por un miembro de su familia… si él estuviese todavía… tomó aire, armándose de valor. Para eso es que había ido a ese lugar ¿no? Le confesaría que había estado enamorado de él, después de todo ya no estaba y Hiro no creía en algo tan maravilloso como los fantasmas, de ser así, no podría dormir por las noches, pensando que una parte de su hermano aún rondaba por este mundo.

-Tadashi, yo- alzó el rostro mirando al aire, imaginando la silueta de su hermano allí, tal como lo recordaba, escuchándolo con expresión amable. Apretó la gorra entre sus dedos- Te… te quería mucho. Es decir, todavía te quiero, pero yo… - carraspeó ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso?- estaba enamorado de ti. Sé que me odiarás por esto. Sinceramente, si estuvieras vivo no sé si te lo hubiera podido decir. Habría temido perderte. Ahora, no tengo nada que me impida…

Se interrumpió ante un súbito sonido. Pasos. Fueron cortos y casi inaudibles, pero pasos en definitiva. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había alguien escondido detrás una de las columnas. Se suponía que el edificio estaba vacío ¿había escuchado todo lo que dijo? No, eso era lo de menos ¿y si era un ladrón, un asesino escapado de la cárcel? Empezó a sudar. Tal vez estaba armado y Hiro nunca fue demasiado bueno en las peleas que digamos. Tenía que huir, su cerebro estallaba en alertas de peligro, sin embargo, sus piernas no reaccionaban, empezó a respirar agitadamente, intentando mover su cuerpo anclado al suelo, hasta que una figura emergió de la columna, mirando a Hiro con expectación.

-Sigue, por favor. Quiero saber lo que me querías decir.

Hiro sintió como el pánico le helaba la sangre y como su corazón tamborileaba frenéticamente en su pecho. Debía de estar alucinando, de haberse golpeado la cabeza o haber ingerido una sustancia de dudosos efectos, porque eso que veían sus ojos no era posible. La figura que estaba parada allí no podía ser su hermano. Esperó a que se desvaneciera, o a que lo atacase o algo. Pero siguió allí, vestido de la misma forma que el día en que presentó sus microbots, la chaqueta oliva calzando a la perfección sus anchos hombros. Su rostro se veía serio, pero no asqueado, como Hiro esperaba si es que escuchó lo que dijo. Tragó duro.

La figura comenzó a avanzar en su dirección y finalmente reaccionó, retrocediendo lentamente, sintiendo como lo que creía enterrado bullía en su interior, nublándole la mente. Demasiados pensamientos requerían su atención, y solo atinó a decir con voz temblorosa.

-¿T-Tadashi?

Su aparente hermano sonrío, divertido, para luego poner una exagerada cara de falsa pena, curvando las cejas y frunciendo los labios.

-¿Es que te has olvidado de mí?

Tadashi se aproximó a un aterrado Hiro, levantando la mano, revolviéndole el pelo, antes de que el menor se apartara rápidamente, mirándolo con sospecha, analizándolo concienzudamente. El tacto no había sido frío, aquella mano era tibia y real, pero de algún modo supo que no era de este mundo. Tragó duro y decidió ignorar esa incómoda sensación. Pese a sus primeras inquietudes, confirmó que aquel hombre era su hermano. Nadie más podía tener ese timbre tan agradable en la voz, esos ojos oscuros desinteresadamente benévolos y absolutamente nadie más despertaba ese calor incómodo y a la vez agradable en el estómago de Hiro. Una culposa esperanza comenzó a nacer en él ¿y si…?

Con una timidez impropia para con su hermano, Hiro le tendió la gorra que había estado retorciendo entre los dedos. Tadashi lo miró, sorprendido, para luego tomar la prenda y comenzar a reír.

-No has cambiado en nada, Hiro. Te extrañé.

Sin que pudiera prepararse psicológicamente, Tadashi lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Ahora eran casi del mismo tamaño y no tenía que agacharse hacia su hermanito. Hiro entrecerró los ojos, perdido en el abrazo con el que soñó por tres años. Era su hermano. Allí, con él, nuevamente. Si era un sueño, no sabía si querer que terminara. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Tadashi. Ese abrazo había sido extraño. Era como los que se habían dado tantas otras veces y a la vez era muy distinto, era un toque de amigos que se vuelven amantes, descargando ese amor tan bien mimetizado con la amistad, con un cariño inocente.

-Te amo- brotó de sus labios e inmediatamente sintió alivio y arrepentimiento. Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Y no al aire, sino a al mismísimo Tadashi (o lo que quedaba de él). La situación iba perdiendo realidad en la mente de Hiro. Se apartó ligeramente, únicamente lo suficiente como para observar a su hermano.

Tadashi guardó silencio, escuchando las palabras del otro y una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, que a Hiro siempre le pareció atractivo. Una agradable mezcla de rasgos asiáticos y caucásicos. Perdido en sus ojos marrones, abandonó todos sus escrúpulos ¿qué importaba si no era real? Era una ilusión perfecta.

-Hiro- empezó Tadashi, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Tú siempre has sido lo más importante para mí. Yo estaba orgulloso, de ti, aún lo estoy y viéndote ahora… – su rostro se llenó de una feliz melancolía, como lamentándose de algo – No sé en qué momento eclipsaste todo lo demás. Éramos tú y yo, riendo, sonriéndonos con complicidad, nos hicimos muy cercanos. Yo quería lo mejor para ti y… en algún punto, esos sentimientos se convirtieron en algo más. Cuando empecé a pensar en ti como algo más que mi hermano, fue una tortura, mientras aclamabas que me querías, en tus inocentes abrazos yo… albergué esperanzas, no podía evitarlo. Te amo muchísimo, Hiro. Y es ese cariño el que me mantiene anclando a este lugar, pese a que no estoy vivo –A Hiro le pareció ver titilar la figura de Tadashi al decir lo último, pero por lo rápido que pasó, decidió que fue una impresión suya. Lo miró con indecible ternura- Cuánto has crecido.

Hiro sintió como mil sentimientos lo arrastraban en oleadas, mientras acercaba la mano al rostro del mayor, acariciando las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, la boca que pedía a gritos ser acariciada y… lentamente, la distancia que separaba sus rostros se redujo a nada, moviendo sus labios contra los del otro. Hiro pensó que iba a morir, físicamente se sentía un millón de veces mejor que cuando fantaseaba con ello. Pasó los dedos entre los cortos cabellos de su hermano, acercándolo más, las lenguas de ambos luchando por ganar espacio, descargando con una voracidad medida a duras penas los sentimientos que ambos habían contenido durante años.

Cuando el aire se les acabó (por lo menos a Hiro, que todavía respiraba), se acurrucó en el pecho de Tadashi, teniendo que doblar el cuello para hacerlo, pero por otra parte se alegraba de haber pegado por fin el estirón, ahora podía mirar a su hermano desde un punto de vista más alto, más cercano a él, como un igual… ¿cómo podía su loco amor ser correspondido? Sintió ganas de gritar de alivio, de desesperación y de una tremenda soledad. Un fantasma le confesó que sentía lo mismo, pero no se podía hacer mucho. Y todavía tenía ese dejo de incomodidad, como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar. También estaba el hecho de que fuera su culpa que el espíritu de Tadashi todavía estuviese en este mundo y no en el paraíso, o reencarnando, o lo que se prefiera. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Tenía que ayudarlo a irse de ese lugar y encontrar la paz. El destino no había fabricado ese encuentro para que Hiro cumpliese su amor, sino para que su hermano partiese de una buena vez. Y él lo haría, su egoísmo no podía llegar tan lejos y no se antepondría a la felicidad de Tadashi.

-Dime… ¿qué debo hacer?- Hiro miró a su hermano, tratando de infundirle confianza. Ya no se veía tan grande e inalcanzable, ahora el menor había crecido, era ya casi un adulto y… entendía cosas que antes no. Tadashi pareció comprender a qué se refería, pues asintió tristemente, como avergonzado.

-Ámame.


End file.
